ICan't Take Him Anymore
by WerewolfGirl4life
Summary: Sam's got a boyfriend, who constantly beats her! How long can she hide it, and how long will it be before a certain "dork" will find out? And can he save her before its to late? Read and find out! Rated T for vilence and langauge!
1. The Begining to my worst end

**Hey!! Welcome to my first fanfiction!! :D Yay!! Anyway here is a seddie story!! Yay!! lol anyway plz enjoy my fanfic!!**

**DISCLAIMER-I dont own iCarly..... UNLESS Im Dreaming, NAH not even in my dreams!!**

* * *

**Carlys P.O.V**

I was walking to home with Sam and Freddie. Sam was wearing a long sleeve tee-shirt, and jeans. Freddie wore a blue stripped shirt and jean shorts. When we crash into Sam's boyfriend, we all greeted him. I saw that he wanted to talk to Sam. So I whispered to Freddie,

"Hey Freddie lets leave these to lovebirds alone" I told him, he looked at me. I gave him a "lets leave" look. As we were leaving I turned to mouth Sam "Your Welcome" but she looked mad, hmm I wonder why? OH we were still close to them! I took Freddie's arm and ran off!!

**Sams P.O.V**

"What are you doing here Lucas?" I told him, he glared at me. Then I saw his arm rise and **SMACK** he slapped me across the face! "Ow!!" I yelled! I felt a really sharp pain on my cheek as I rubbed it, it turned bright red! "Listen you little tramp! I should beat you twice as hard for not showing up last night!!" He yelled, then he grabbed my arm. I yelped because under my sleeves was multiple bruises that he gave me. I'm afraid one of these days I will end up in a hospital.

He pulled me all the way to his house, and threw me on the floor thats tile. He kicked me hard in the stomach. And I mean hard HARD the wind got knocked out of me! As I'm struggling to breathe he picks me up by the shirt and punches me down to the ground. He leaves me laying there in pain and goes into his room. I feel so weak but I take the chance of him gone and Istart crawling to the door I'm inches away from exiting when I feel someone grab my legs and tug me back! I scream from the top of my lungs and yell help!! But he gets duck tape and tapes my mouth shut. "You earned this for ditching your last beat session yesterday!" He tied my hands together behind my back with barb wire and dragged me up his stairs, THEN he threw me down from the top to the bottom. "HAHA that was so funny, but I don't like the idea of stairs causing you pain, I'd rather do it myself!!" I looked up at him tears in my eyes as he dragged me to his room! Or as I call it dragging me to my doom!

**Freddies P.O.V**

I was at Carly's house sitting next to Carly watching Girly Cow but I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking about how scared Sam looked when we left her with -rolls eyes- Lucas. When Carly turned around to see Sam I turned around too and Sam's face was so scared. I'll tell you it's hard enough seeing the girl your in love with, with another guy, but its worst when she has a scared look on her face! Yes I am in love with the blonde headed bully of a girl who has beautiful ocean eyes and is at her boyfriends house probably making out with him right now! Ugh I can't take it anymore, I know tomorrow I'll go to her house tell her I love her! Then go home from the hospital seems like a good plan!! Unless she is with her "boyfriend" smooching! UGH

* * *

**Should I continue?? R&R?**


	2. A bad habit

**Ok im back for chapter 2!! Yay for some, sorry for others! LOL Anyway Here is the second chapter. I also want to say that I will be starting school Monday so it will be harder to update BUT I will make writing chapters part of my homework (I hope so lol) Anyway enjoy chapter 2 or don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ugh do I have to put this every chapter!! I DONT own iCarly thank you for reminding me!!!**

**Sam's POV**

Lucas was lying on his bed obviously in a deep sleep because he was snoring he snores when he is in a deep sleep. Where was I, oh you mean the unimportant one I was on the floor crying my eyes out . My clothes were all torn up and so was I, on the inside and now on the outside. I want to get up so bad and leave while I can! Ok here I go I start to get up but fall down not making any noise to wake up the beast. I get up again, YES im on my feet suddenly the room starts to spin. I grab hold on his dresser and take my first step its so hard like the first time you learn to walk. I take another step trying to grab on the walls I make it to the hallway. I walk until I get to the stairs _Oh this is just great _I grab the railing and start to go down _Gosh is there like 1 million stairs _After what seems to be 5 hours I make it to the bottom. I walk straight towards the door, as I put my hand on the doorknob and start to turn it, I hear rumbling coming from upstairs followed by footsteps. My eyes widen I open the door and run I don't know where I'm going but I'm running. As I'm running I stop infront of the bushwell plaza. I walk in, luckily Lewbert (**A/N I don't think thats how you spell it. Is it??) **was sleeping I didn't have time for his screaming. I took the elevator up and made it to Carly's place, I knocked on the door and that hurt my knuckles so much more than they already do. I heard someone yelling "coming." My legs were so shaky _What am I thinking I can't show up at Carly's like this _The door was about an inch opened but I ran before Carly could see me like this. I ran all the way home. I approached my front porch and made it to my front door and tried to open it but it was locked. _Oh no......WAIT I can try the back door _I run to the backyard and make it to the back door. I saw a note hanging from the doorknob. I picked it up and read it.

**Sam,**

**If you are reading this note that means its past your curfew and I didnt get to eat any dinner because you are selfish. So as a punishment I locked all the doors and your not allowed to come in tonight. Good luck finding a place to sleep tonight.**

**P.S Don't sleep anywhere near this property or i'll kick you out!!!**

I crumpled the note and threw it. Tears are welling in my eyes and I start to walk away. I walk towards the park and sit on the bench. Then out of nowhere I start to scream, yell, and cry. I rest my head in my hands and start to stare at the floor, but my eye was caught on a shiny object a razor blade. It looked so tempting, I had to pick it up. I keep looking at it then I held out my arm. Placing the razor blade on my wrist, I start shaking but close my eyes and put it closer. I could feel the cold sharp point next to my skin. I take deep breathes. _Ok here I go! _I stab it into my skin and slide it. I then drop the blade and look at my bloody arm pleased with myself I fall asleep with a smile on my face..

**Oh no poor Sam!! Thank you for the reviews!! And please leave more!! XD hehe**


	3. Off to school

**Here is chapter 3!!! Yay lol!**

**DISCLAIMER-I had half of a watermelon does that help?? NO!! Darn!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

I woke up with people looking at me like like I was crazy! "What do you people want!!!" They ran away, I noticed my wrist was covered with dry blood. So I went home and looked around for my mom she was still sleeping. I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to take a shower. At first the hot water hurt my open cuts but I got used to it, when I got out I looked... Well better than before. My bruises and cuts were still visible but I used cover up for my face and ignored my arms and legs. I put on a long sleeve shirt it was blue and green I also put on a hoodie it was blue with a little star on it, I put on some jeans and high top converse, now I looked completely fine. I skipped breakfast I just wasn't in the mood so I picked up my backpack and walked to school. I went to my locker to put books that I never used in it. Freddie walked up to me.

"Hey" He said

"Sup, dork" I said casually, he rolled his eyes "Where's Carly?" I asked

"She slept in my guess is she'll be late" This time I rolled my eyes

"Of course she'll be late if she slept in!" He opened his mouth then closed it and opened it again.

"Lucas is coming" He said pointing in the direction he was coming from. My eye's widened I turned around he was like 20 inches away but when I saw his face I got so scared that without thinking I threw myself to Freddie burying my head in his shoulder. He was in shock because he just stood there stiff.

"...Umm" Freddie said _Great job ruining the moment dork _I let go of him quickly.

"Ugh..... Sorry" I said then left to the vending machine I suddenly got hungry I turned around Freddie was still standing there. I chucked a little bit.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I can't believe it, she just cuddled me!! Or at least I think that was what she did. I sighed a sigh of relief I couldn't help but have a goofy smile on my face but I didn't care.

"Freddie?" I felt a tap on my should waking me from my trance of what just happened.

"Oh Hey Sam!" I said very high pitched and nervous _mentally smacks head for being stupid. _She chuckled "Hey, want some Doritos?" I blink once and look down at the bag of chips.

"No thanks" she shrugged and took one out throwing it in her mouth. _She looks so cute when she's eating-NO she has a boyfriend I can't like her!! _"HELLO??!!??" She said waing her hand hin my face. "What?" She looked at me then Lucas came. I rolled my eyes, he put his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Hey Sammie! Want to come to my house after school?" he asked nudging her shoulder. "N-No thanks, I um have plans PLEASE don't be mad at me." She looked at him worried, he took a deep breath. "Ok but tomorrow you HAVE to come I got a baseball bat that i'd love for us the _play _with" Her eyes got scared but she turned normal and said "Yay, I can't wait!" He smiled then left. Sam grabbed my arms and pulled my back and forth she told me "Freddie, you have to help me" "huh?" I was confused. Then out of nowhere she started crying "Please!" was all she managed to choke out, then started to cry on my shoulder. I rubbed her back "Sam, w-whats wrong?"

**Well? What did you think? :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I LOVE leaving cliffhangers lol! But I wont do it too much! Leave reviews??**


	4. At school Or not

**Hello People Im back!! Yay Lol! Anyway I was thinking about cancelling this story but my brain got so filled with ideas for this story!! Yay, I guess my writers block is over! And since I started school it will be more dificult for me to update but I WILL!! So many of u put me on ur alert list, So instead of reading my notes enjoy this chapter!!! :)**

**DISCALIMER: Must I do this OH COUGH COUGH I DO NOT OWN ICARLY AND I NEVER WILL!!**

**

* * *

**

**Freddies P.O.V**

"Huh?" I was so confused, Sam was praticley crying! I wonder why, and why would she ask for help from me?!? Is there a science project due? History?? No she woudn't care about that, or would she?? No she wouln't!  
"......O-oh um...NEVEMIND" She shoved me and ran out the school doors, It was only 8:12 _wow a new record for Sam leaving this early _I rubbed my arms she shoved me hard!! Anyway what was with her, (**A/N Right here imagine Freddie's voice going all high picted in a mimic kind of way! Thx :)) **"Freddie, Help me!!!" Then "Leave me alone!!" ugh girls are so confusing No WAIT Sam is so confusing! I turned around to walk to my next class but I get stopped but oh great Lucas! What dose he want?!?

"Hello Lucas, can you please let me pass so I can go to my next class!" I saw him roll his eyes. He thought I didnt see but I did!

"Dude, were'd Sam go??" Hmm If I know Sam _which I do who wouldn't she the most amazing girl I've ever me- STOP THINKING THAT FREDDIE HER BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU!! _

"Um well I dont really know, eaither at the park, Groovy Smoothies or at the iCarly studio" I said, he smiled looking pleased. "Thanks dude you just did me a really big favor, now I can find her and we can go to my house!" This time I rolled my eyes, "You cant go now its only 8:15!" He just left complety ignoring me _wow can people really leave anytime they want? This school needs better sucurity!" _I was now walking to my class when AGAIN I was stopped, by who oh AGAIN Lucas! "Oh and dude I would really like it if you stayed away from Sam, just forget she ever entered your life! Ok? OK!! If you don't you will really reget it!" What?? No way!!!

"Was that a threat?" Yea I'm pretty sure that was a threat! That jerk, what till I tell Sam! OOOHH she'll dump him! Yay

"Hmmm, Yes! And as I said no more hanging around Sam, no more crushing on Sam, she is mine and she will NEVER dump me.. trust me!" He snared. I took a step back_, How did he know I had a crush on Sam, gosh did he read my _mind I opened my mouth but he took a step infront of me and put up his fist, My eyes widened but I did what any dork would do, I ran! I couln't beileve what kind of guy this was, I was so gonna tell Sam! She will most definitly dump him and dump him HARD!!!

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

What was I thinking almost tell FREDORK that Lucas... beats me!! Chills I cant even tell the cat that! So I running away from school wiping away tears from my face, I made it all the way to the park. I found the bench I was sitting at well the bench I slept on. I sat there and cried Lucas said he had a.....a bat!! He said we will play with it, and by that he means wack me with it! UGH WHY ME!! I ask myself??? I look down to my backpack I unzip one of the pockets and take out my best friend! No not Carly she can't fit in my backpack! No I took out my razor, but first I looked around, ok no people around. I placed the razor into my skin and cut myself, Then I took out some tissue I had in my backpack and dabbed it until the blood stopped! Then I just stared at my cut for about 15 seconds. Thinking about this morning when I asked Freddie for help he looked concerned.

"Wow, since when Did you cut yourself?" I felt a tap on my shoulder I was startled I jumped up about 5 feet in the air and fell on the ground. Who asked me that.... Freddie? Was it Freddie??? I got up and saw who it was, Lucas. Oh no, Someone please help me!!! Please!!! I begged myself!! He laughed

"Did I make you start cutting??" I nodded I was litterly frozen in fear! Who know's how he found me, or what he was going to do to me!  
"Wow Im so proud of myself, now tell me were you trying to hide from me?" He smirked

"H-how did you find me?!?" I said now getting mad! He chuckled!! That jerk chuckled!!

"Well It was really easy, when someone tells me where you are! Your little friend whats his name OH YEA Freddie he told me you'd be here he also said something about hating you and never wanting to talk to you again! Now come on we can't let you escape again!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me, I was struggling to break free, his grip hurt! But what hurt most was my heart, how could Freddie say that, how could he tell him where I was!!! Well now thanks to Freddie Im gonna get the beating of my life! "Someone please help me" I said under my breath.


	5. At Freddie's House

**Here is Chapter 5!!! Yay, Sooo did anyone watch iThink They Kissed??? Did you like it or did you think it was to short?? Lol In my opinion I Liked the episode I think Dan left us in a cliffhanger for not answering the question "Was it fun?" Lol**

**DISCLAIMER-I WILL NOT EVER NEVER OWN ICARLY NEVER**

* * *

**Sams P.O.V**

He pulled me all the way to his house, I was kicking and screaming like a little kid who didn't get candy on halloween! His grip was loosining then eventually I broke free and ran as fast as I possibly could. I made it all the way to the Bush Well Plaza the elevator was broken so I ran upstairs, until I made it to a familiar hallway. I stopped to catch my breath, I turned around to see if he was behind me, I didn't see him so I sighed a sigh of relief, I heard footsteps coming from behind me _It's probably Carly or that no good dork!  
"_SAM!! IF YOUR UP THERE HIDING I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL BE SORRY FOE ESCAPING!!" _Oh crab! It's Lucas _I started running to Carly's door I was banging on it like crazy

"CARLY! CARLY OPEN UP!! PLEASE OPEN UP!!"I saw a note at the bottom of the door

_**Sam, If your reading this then you know no ones home, just go to the supermarket for ham we have none! So yea, see you at school tomorrow!! :) **If I live through today!! Oh great only one place to try next even though I so don't want to talk to him!!! "_Sam! Why are you banging on Carly's door??" I heard the footsteps getting closer and Freddie continued to talk. I covered his mouth with my hand and shoved him in his house, with me too. _Ok Lucas will never think I'll be here at Fredorks house! _I removed my hand from his mouth and slammed his door shut.  
"Sam, what are you doing, Why are you at my house??" If he kept talking Lucas would suspect something, so I again covered his mouth with my hand. I heard Lucas banging on Carly's door like I was. I looked through the peephole while covering Freddies mouth. I saw Lucas looking through Carly's Peephole, then he turned around like he was gonna look through Freddies peephole, I quickly let go of Freddie's mouth and ran into what looked like his room. I was listening to hear if Lucas knocked on Freddie's door but I couldn't hear anything.

**Freddies P.O.V**

Ok today Sam is very confusing, I was going to my room to make sure she doesn't find anything to humiliate me with but I heard knocking on my door. Luckily my mom wasn't home she never would let me open the door, _Ugh mom nothing bad is going to happen if I open the door it might be my new i-pod! _I quickly opened the door smiling hoping it was my I-Pod but my smile faded when I saw Lucas. _What is he doing here, Oh no dose he know Sam is here if he finds out she is here he will pound me!!  
_

_  
"_Oh Hey Lucas, whats up? Sam isn't here if your looking for her!" _Dang it I just made it obvious _I turned around just a tiny bit and saw Sam's head. _Of course she is making herself visible maybe she wants him to beat me up! _I turned back to face Lucas quickly so that he doesn't notice Sam's BIG head. 

_"Well, yea I am looking for her I was walking her to my house and she ran off. Do YOU know where she would be" He said looking into my house  
_

"Thats weird but she is not here!" I said he looked mad

"Mind if I check your place??"

"Yea I mind, No you can't ch-" I couldn't finish my sentence because everything turned pitch black, and I felt like a really bad pain on my forehead.


	6. Phone Call

**Ok here is Chapter 6!!! And yay new episode of iCarly tonight-iCook lets hope there is a lot of Seddie!! :) I really wanna thank you guys for the nice reviews they make me smile! Anyway here is the next chapter... Enjoy**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

_I can't believe Lucas just struck Freddie! I know I was gonna regret what Im about to do but I have to_

_"_Why did you just hit Freddie!!!" I said coming out of my hiding spot, He smiled evilly

"Ah, the you are! I knew I would find you now come on!" He yelled "And this time you wont be able to escape!" _Oh yes I can!! _He was walking towards me but I ran past him, but it didn't work he kicked my leg while I ran which made me fall.

"Ow" I said I was still on the floor very close to the door I turned to see Freddie lying there. I felt bad then again he wouldn't be lying there if he didn't tell Lucas where I was that jerk! I was getting up Lucas was nowhere in sight. As I'm getting up I see Lucas coming with a hammer _This isn't going to end well _He smacks my ankle with the hammer the part you use to hammer nails. "Owww!" I cried and screamed now I really couldn't get up. He grabbed my free ankle and pulled me out of Freddie's house and towards his. He was right this time I couldn't escape.

**Freddie's P.O.V**

I just woke up, I was laying on the floor. I felt a really big bump on my head.

"Ow" I said as I touched it, I got up Lucas is gone _Good _I was going to see if Sam was still here but I saw a hammer by the door and a little bit of blood. _He must of hit me on the head with the hammer! What kind of boy goes around carrying hammers. _ I picked it up and saw it was mine! Well my mom's no way she would let me own a hammer. But if this is mine I must have let him into my house gave him the hammer then he hit me! _Why did I show him where the hammer was, just like when Carly showed those prisoners where the duck tape was _Oh well, I wonder if Sam is still here! I went into my room _nope THE KITCHEN _No sign of her. _Oh duh Freddie, Lucas came over hit me, then took Sam to his place_ But why did she hide from him, Oh no! If Lucas knows Sam was at my house he will beat me up more at school tomorrow for talking to her! Oh No Oh No!I picked up my phone I was calling Sam to tell Lucas that I had nothing to do with her coming over.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"Ahhh" I screamed as Lucas used me as a ball for his bat. He kept hitting me with the bat, on my stomach, my legs, my head everywhere.

"Stay There, I need to pee!" _Eww_

"How can I leave I can't even feel my arms and legs"

"NO TALKING BACK TO ME!" He kicked my side hard, then left. _Oww _I rubbed my side so much pain then I heard something, my phone

**_And if you ask me if I love you, I'd lie _Freddie was calling me, but my phone was on the other side of the room. I pulled myself to my phone and answered it but it was on speaker, Oh well.**

"Hello?" I said regurally

"Sam, oh there you are, I need to ask you something can you tell Lucas that I had nothing to do with you coming over, PLEASE!"

"Freddie, I'm kinda in the middle of something right now" I said

"HEY WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!" Lucas screamed from the top his lungs

"Gosh someone is grumpy" Freddie said

"I have to go!" I said and hung up but I was so weak I couldn't hang up. Lucas came and punched me while I screamed for help but as usual no one could help. He pulled my hair, kicked my legs. Then finally after 4 hours he got tired.

"Ok so same time tomorrow?" He said

"U-ugh I guess" My voice was going away from screaming.

"Ok! Now get out of my house!" He kicked me out. I was on the curb I don't know how I'm going home I'm too weak. I sat on the curb crying until I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Freddie.

**

* * *

**

**Wow so much in this chapter!! I think lol, well we learn Sam's ringtone for Freddie is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift! And we learn Freddie can't own a hammer! Lol anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am RIGHT NOW writing chapter 7 so you wont be in a cliff hanger for long!!! :)**


	7. Finally at home

**Ok here is Chapter 7!! Soo Soory it took so long I had writers block -_- but I'm all better soo yay!**

**Sam's P.O.V**

**

* * *

  
**

"Freddie?" I ask, but I'm not sure I see a blur but I got a good feeling it's Freddie. I hug his legs since I'm on the floor. Then he kicked me.

"Oww" I cried _why is Freddie kicking me?_

"Get of my curb, I said go home! Unless you want to stay here I can the bat again?" Oh great it's Lucas. I really don't want to get beat again so I try to get up but I can't feel my legs there is no way I can walk home.

"I-I can't get up my legs hurt to much, Can you drop me off at home?" Ok when I asked that he got really mad he face turned red!

"OH MY GOD DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?!? FINE I'LL TAKE YOU HOME BUT YOU ARE GONNA GET IT TOMORROW!!" Ok this is the only thing I've asked him for but I know tomorrow I'm gonna be in more pain.

He grabbed my legs and pulled me into his trunk. It smelled really bad I could hardly breath or was that just because he punched me in my chest? _Why Did Freddie call me anyway, he said he hated me? More importantly why did I answer? Because your in love him thats why! Shup up! I do NOT love that dork, dweeb, loser, hot, handsome, hunk of a boy OK new topic! _I don't even know if were near my house yet, but then I feel the car stop. He opens the truck pulls me out and throws me on the sidewalk.

"Now never ask me to do anything ever again!" I nod as he gets in his car and drives off. I turn to my house, and crawl into my house. I notice my moms car isnt here so I'm all alone. _Good thing she can't see me like this. _I thought then again she might not notice or care.

I went into my room and immediately took out my razor in my closet. I find strength to walk to the bathroom as I'm about to slit my wrist my cell phone rings. I grab it quickly

"What!?" I'm so not in the mood to talk right now!

"Chill Sam, its me Freddie last time I called I heard screaming" I roll my eyes

"And.."

"It sounded like your screaming and I heard Lucas laughing? I just want to know if your ok?" _Awe he cares about me! NO STOP IT_

"Ugh yea we were watching a scary movie I screamed and he was laughing that I screamed" I lied, I put the phone on speaker so that I could cut and talk and Freddork wont notice. I set the phone down and grabbed my blade.

"You sure?" I heard from the phone "Yes I am sure I'm perfectly fine!" I shout but that hurt my stomach a LOT!

"Owww" I moah and grab my stomach

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Freddie asked "Ugh nothing I just um fell"

"Sam I don't believe you...I'm coming over"

"What NO don't!" I say but he hung up already, Crap! He can't see me like this all bruised up and bloody I say to myself and start pacing back and forth.

* * *

**Well here it is! Again SO SORRY it took so freggin long!!!**


	8. Freddie Comes over

**Here is chapter 8!! Your reviews made me happy and smile so I made this chapter fully stuffed with seddie!! And who saw the new iCarly!! OMG SO AWESOME**

**Sams's P.O.V**

**

* * *

  
**

Freddie was coming so I had a couple of minutes. I jumped in the shower It didn't help my bruises but it helped stop the bleeding. After my shower I dried my hair and put on my long sleeve pjs (to cover up my arm bruises) and pajama pants. I put some really warm sock because it was cold outside, then I hear knocking on my door. _He is here already?_ I thought. I shrugged then ran to open the open the door.

"Hey Freddie!" I say happily that way he thinks I'm fine and will go home but the look on his face told me he didn't believe it.

"Hi Sam, can I come in?"

"Yea, just don't stay long, I had things planned" I lied he rolled his cute little eyes _UGH_

"I just want to see if your ok? I heard screaming on the phone when I called" He walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"I'm fine now can you please go?"

"Harsh. But no, do you have a water? I'm thirsty?" He asked, I nodded and left to get water

**Freddies P.O.V**

I wasn't thirsty I just wanted to look around her room to see if everything was okay. I felt a vibration on the bed when I looked it was her phone. I opened it the screen said _**Text Message from: Lucas **_Darn I can't open this its her privacy. But I'll open it anyway.

**Hey Sam! Wasnt today so much fun? **I gaged couldn't picture Sam having fun with someone thats not me, but I kept reading..

**Well you left ur socks and shoes here, so I'm going to bring em :) heh I had to go to ur house twice today u need to be punished**

**be ready...**

I closed the phone, I have no idea what I just read but it sounded mean I need to re-read this I opened her phone again and read the text.

"FREDDIE what are doing??" Sam yelled I dropped her phone, startled

"Uhh.. you got a text from Lucas" I said giving her the phone, she snatched it from my hand and read it. Her eyes widened she threw the phone at me. It hurt

"Oww" I said

"WHAT DID YOU READ?" She said jumping on me, and slapping me.

"Ouch, I just read the last text big woop?" I told her. We heard a car pulling up. And she stopped attacking me.

"You need to leave now!" She said she sounded scared. Then we heard someone walk in

"SAM, SAM IM HERE" She got really scared and threw me under her bed

"Stay here" She whispered

"THERE YOU ARE" She got up and I saw him smack her

* * *

**OOO You must really hate me for ending it there huh? Guess you have to wait one more day! REVIEW!!**


	9. I Love you

**Heyy.. here the next chapter please no bad comments Im not my normal happy self right now..**

**Sams P.O.V**

**

* * *

  
**

The first thing I thought when Lucas slapped me was _I hope that's it, no more hurting me for tonight not while Freddie's just under the bed _If Freddie came out from under the bed Lucas would kill me, and make Freddie watch. I saw Lucas coming closer to me. I really hope he doesn't attack me again. He had that look on his face the way he did before he would hit me. I was still weak from earlier when he hit me. I looked up at him.

"Please! Not right now!" I yelled, but he just punched me in the stomach I yelped and fell to the ground holding my stomach. I couldn't even breathe I was struggling for air when I tried to get up he kicked me. As I was laying on the floor in pain I saw Freddie he looked mad and sad. I held my finger to my mouth and told him "shh" making sure he wouldn't come out from under the bed. He looked at me and shook his head. Then I felt Lucas grabbing my ankle and pulling me towards him. "AH" I screamed

"Shut up!" He said and slapped me across the face "Im leaving now, see you tomorrow after school" He winked at me and was about to leave when I heard Freddie

"No you wont!" my eyes widened and I saw Freddie coming out from under the bed and Lucas turned around.

"Excuse me?" Lucas walked toward Freddie. I got scared

"You h-heard me" Freddie told Lucas. Lucas looked at me and gave me a mean face, I was still on the floor so I scooted myself away from them two.

"Listen nerd, what you just saw didn't happen? K?" Lucas shoved Freddie. I didn't want this to get worse but it did

"I did see what happened and It was just terrible! How dare you do this!" Freddie shoved Lucas back with force. Lucas seemed mad about it and punched Freddie in the face. I gasped and tried to stand up but I had no feelings in my legs I looked around my room then I remembered in my closet there is a bat. I smiled and crawled to my closet without Lucas or Freddie watching. I looked back and saw Freddie kick Lucas in the kiwis (**A/N TDA reference) **Lucas looked like he was in pain _good_ Then Freddie punched Lucas cheek then grabbed some scissors and sliced Lucas arm

**Freddies P.O.V**

I really hate this guy. After what I just saw I want him dead. After I cut his arm he gave me a really mean look and pushed me to the ground, I looked up to see that HE got the scissors and was about to stab me in chest with them but then scissors fell to the ground and Lucas did to. I saw Sam on her knees holding a wooden bat and smiling.

"Sam, did you just hit him?" I asked

"Hell yes!! And it felt good" She smiled and tried to get up. "ow"

"We need to hurry up and get out of here before he wakes up" Sam told me I nodded and picked her up bridal style, I put her in the passenger seat of my car and started to drive of to the hospital.

"Sam, its time to speak up" I told her, I want the truth now. She sighed

"I guess its time to come clean huh?" I nodded she looked down

"It all started a couple of months ago"

_**Sams POV**_

_Flashback_

"_SAM" Carly yelled across the hall I was digging through my locker for some bacon_

"_Over here" I told her she came running to me_

"_There is a new boy!! And hes hot!" She told me I rolled my eyes_

"_Then go ask him out" I said slamming my locker, I saw a guy walking towards us and I heard Carly squealing_

"_Hes coming!" She said I looked at him nothing so hot just kinda scary looking.. ha_

"_Hello ladies" He said Carly looked at him and forgot to answer_

"_Hi person" I said unenthusiasticly he chuckled_

"_My name is Lucas, Im new here and was wondering were the principles office is"_

"_SAM KNOWS WERE THE OFFICE IS" Carly blurted out.. uhhh I don't want to go to the principles office right now_

"_Can you show me... Sam? Thats a very pretty name you know" He told me_

"_Thanks..." I said "Come on" I walked him to the office while walking he tried to make small talk_

"_So.. hows things" He asked_

"_good" I answered _

"_So you have a boyfriend?" He asked I stopped walking so did he_

"_Ugh... no" Then he kissed me and that was the start of it all_

I finished telling Freddie.

"And he been beating you every week?" He asked

"everyDAY" I corrected him

"Uh, thats sickening, why didnt you tell anyone?" He asked

"I was afraid if he found out he would kill me" I began to sob He put his arm around me and I cried into his chest. After about 20 minutes of crying and him telling me its okay now. I looked up into his brown caring eyes and then I feel his lips against mine... it felt so perfect. Better than our first kiss, way better. After 30 seconds we broke apart

"I love you" I told him and he smiled

* * *

**See this chapter was long enough and DIDNT end in a cliff hanger! So yea again no mean or rude reviews im so not in the mood for it**


	10. Hospital

**Here is chapter 10! I have NO school today.. oh yea!**

**Freddies P.O.V**

**

* * *

  
**

"I love you too Sam" I told her she got real happy

"But we still gotta take you to in the hospital" I told her, we luckily got a parking space near the front doors of the hospital. I got out of the car and opened to the door for Sam (she is still very weak) I piked her up bridal style and she winced.

"What?" I asked her

"My back just hurts" She told me

"You'll be fine soon" I told her. Seeing her all bloody, and bruised up hurts me. And I will hurt Lucas for doing this to her.

I walked into the hospital still carrying Sam, I put her down in a chair and walked over to the secretary.

"Excuse me." I tell her she was typing stuff then looked up at me

"Yes"

"Well my friend over there" I said pointing to Sam "She is badly hurt and we need your help"

"Fill out these papers and will get to you when we do" _That was a little rude _I was just lucky hardly anyone was here (**A/N I know, hospitals are like always packed but here its not) **I filled out the pointless papers and waited for about 30 minutes before they took Sam.

"Can I come to?" I asked one of the doctors, Sam looked at me and smiled

"I'll be fine" She said, I sighed

"Okay, bye" I waved and she went through the big white doors. I walked to the secretary again

"What are they going to do to her?" I asked, because I really had no idea.

"Relax, there just going to check her for any severe cuts that would require stitches or anything" She told me

"What are you to her? Brother, Cousin, boyfriend?"

"Friend... for now" I said _I should call up Carly so she could be here to_

"Okay well bye" I said and sat in my chair, pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hello" I heard Carly on the other line

"Hi Carly its me Freddie i-" She cut me off

"Were have you been? You, Sam and me were supposed to go to the movies!" She said, I rolled eyes

"Something came up, listen can you come to the Seattle Hospital (**A/N VERY original name huh?)**" I told her

"Why? What happened?" She asked

"Its Sam, shes... hurt" I won't tell Carly about Lucas until Sam really wants to tell her

"Oh my Gosh! I'm on my way!" She hung up. So I put my phone back in my pocket and just sat there thinking about everything _How could I have not known that Lucas was doing this to her? _I was thinking about this until Carly came.

"Hi" Carly said walking in she had a skirt on with brown boots and a furry sweater.

"Now whats wrong with Sam?" She asked I thought what should I tell her?

"I'm not sure if Sam wants me to tell you" I said She frowned "You can ask her when the doctors let us see her"

"Oh okay good... and don't worry I called Lucas he is on his way" She said sitting down. My eyes widened

"WHAT?" I yelled she was taken aback

"I called him he sounded very worried about her" She told me I rolled my eyes

"Lucas CAN'T be here!" I said now pacing back and forth.

"What? Why?" She asked then smiled

"Your jealous of Lucas aren't you?" Carly said smirking. I looked at her with a panicked face

"Woah, Freddie seriously whats wrong?" I sighed then Lucas walked in smiling. He had a bump on his head from where Sam hit him

"Hi people!" He said waving I glared at him

"Oh My God, What happened to your head?" She said while hugging him. He didn't deserve any sympathy

"Well I was walking down the street and all of a sudden a baseball came and hit me in the head" He told Carly

"Oh blah blah" I said still glaring at him he ignored me

"Freddie!" Carly told me

"I hate him!" I told her "And Sam hates him to!" I said loud enough for him to hear. He finally spoke up.

"Listen Freddie, Sam is mine she will never love you" He said smiling I was about to punch him but the doctor came out

"Sam is alright. Just needed a lot of stitches, She was beaten pretty hard so give her some space for the next couple of weeks" I sighed a sigh of relief at least she didnt have anything major.

"You can go see her one at a time" He said

"I'll go first!" I said Carly pouted and Lucas showed no emotion.

* * *

I walked in Sam's room she was laying there she turned her head and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Hey" I told her she grabbed my hand

"Hi"

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Better.. they gave me these pills that helps stop the pain" She told me

"So um Carly's here" I said

"That's good" I bit my lip

"She um called Lucas.. he's right outside" Her eyes widened just like mine

"No!" She said I saw tears forming in her eyes. I quickly kissed her on the lips

"It'll be okay, I'm here now" I said smiling at her, she smiled to, and I kissed her again

* * *

**Yay.... I dont know why I said yay? Hmm anyways Read&Review!! :)**


	11. SORRY

**HEY!! Sorry, this is an authers note chapter. Im really sorry but I have this big progect for school so I've been working on that, stupid school, hehe. Anyways just wanted to say I wont have 'No More CIT' updated until.... maybe Thursday or Friday MAYBE Wednesday, and I'll have 'iCan't Take Him Anymore' updated by... Thursday or Friday, so I just wanted to say that. Thanks for reading and I love reading them (:**


	12. Payback

**Hey.. well arent I the fastest updater?? Note the sarcasm! :D lol well here is another chapter :)**

**Freddie's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I was gonna leave so that Carly can come and talk to Sam. When I walked out I saw Carly her jaw dropped. I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her

"Y-you" She tried saying "You k-kissed Sam!" She explained. I looked around to see if Lucas was around here. No sign of him, I grabbed Carly's arm and sat her on a chair

"Yea, and she kissed me to" I said smiling she gasped

"She has a boyfriend, Freddie!" She said angrily

"Yea, a terrible one" I told her

"If he's so terrible why is he in Sam's room right now?" She asked my jaw dropped, Sam's in the room as Lucas

"He's probably comforting her" she said, oh no he is not. I ran to Sam's room again, I tried opening to door but it was locked, and the window was covered by a curtain

"SAM" I screamed, hoping that she can hear me, I heard a thump

"Whats going on?" Carly said, I didn't know she followed me

"I don't know, but its not pretty" I said

"Stay here" I told her, then I ran to the nurse

"Can you help me? My friend locked me out of her room" I said she shook her head

"I don't have keys to open up doors" She said

"But.. She could be dieing!!" I told her

"I'll see what I can do" She said sounded disinterested. I sighed and went back to the door

"Did you find a way to open the door?" Carly asked

"No" I said "Have you heard anything?" I asked her

"Not really" She said

"What are we doing anyway?" She said, Just as I saw the door open

"Hey Guys" Lucas said as he walked out, he had a big smile on his face, then he left the hospital, I ran into the room and didn't find Sam on the bed

"Where is she?" Carly said we looked around I found her on the floor next to her bed

"Sam are you okay?" I asked then Carly came

"Oh my God Sam!" Carly said when she saw Sam, She had blood coming from her mouth and a big cut on her arm.

"Sam" I said her eyes where closed, I picked her up and put her on the bed

"Go get a doctor or something" I told Carly she was still shocked at the sight of Sam

"Okay" She ran to go get a doctor.

I sat next to Sam on the bed

"Are you okay?" I asked hoping she would open her eyes and everything would go back to normal, but she did not move

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" I heard a doctor say

"Oh right sorry" I said getting up and walking down to the waiting room, I sat on a chair Carly sat next to me.

"Whats going on?" She asked

"With what?" I told her, she looked annoyed

"Why is my best friend in the hospital, and why was my other best friend just making out with her?" She whined

"Well I wanted Sam to tell you, but I guess I will, Lucas has been beating her nonstop since they met" I said thinking about how much pain Sam was in this entire time. Carly looked at me like I was crazy

"What?" She asked

"But.. he was so nice to her" She said tearing up

"Yea but he was just acting" I said

"Kids" it was the doctor again, we got up and walked over to him

"How is she?" I asked

"She's In a coma.." He said, I froze up and Carly began to cry.

"I'm sorry" He said then walked away, I was so mad I punched a wall

"I'm gonna hurt Lucas" I told Carly she ran to Sam's room with tears in her eyes. I walked out of the hospital it was really dark and cold, but I still had to go find Lucas.

* * *

After almost two hours of just wondering around the streets I walked into any empty ally way. I saw figure in the distance, I got a little scared. Then as I got closer I saw it was Lucas he was standing there against a wall, sharpening his knife.

"Hows the crybaby?" He said that's when I got so mad I just attacked him. He fell on the floor and I was on top of him punching his face.

"How do you like it!" I said while punching him, I got up and he just laid there

"You don't like this do you?" I told him I then kicked him in the ribs and then took his knife...

* * *

**So was it good? R&R! :D Oh and remember violence is never the answer.... only sometimes XD just kidding!**


End file.
